i don't like you
by mangahoney
Summary: Varia's irritable captain finds a new member to be a little more than he bargained for.


I don't like you part 1

Squalo sighed deeply as he made his way to the meeting room of the vongola mansion. The heat was unbearable outside and he pulled at his collar, annoyed at the uncomfortable warmth the black suit and tie gave him. As he was going to meet the current vongola boss – the ninth – he had to be presentable.

The boss would go ape shit if he knew where he was right now. His father wasn't exactly his favourite person and to have him give him orders was something he definitely wouldn't stand for; especially something like this. A new member of the team was something Xanxus himself would normally decide.

Squalo took a deep breath and pushed through the heavy wooden doors. The brief meeting consisted of squalo nodding obediently as the ninth told him all about the new guy before he could finally take his leave. As he walked to the kitchen, he frowned at a little kid as he ran past him.

Why the hell do I have to deal with this? He thought as another kid pushed past him quickly, laughing loudly. He remembered bel and Lussuria trying to persuade him after they'd got the official letter. Xanxus had crumpled it up and angrily slammed his bedroom door. Squalo understood his hatred, but he couldn't help but want to laugh as his boss stomped to his room, pouting like a child.

"Come on! A new person!" bel grinned excitedly as Lussuria nodded. Squalo couldn't help but give in.

A new guy can't be that bad right?

He finally made it to the kitchen as an old lady yelled at yet another child as it fell over a sack of potatoes. No one else was there. That's weird, squalo raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, hey? You seen a guy around here?" he pointed to the old lady. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to cut her vegetables. Squalo sighed deeply. Today would just never end.

"He's probably pretty well built" he continued talking to her. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head at him. Squalo tried to remember all of the rubbish the ninth was talking about, wishing he had actually listened.

"He uses a sword!" he finally remembered. The old lady sighed and put her hand on her hip as she stared at him.

"The only one who is here is me" she went back to her cutting as squalo's eye stared to twitch.

"Oh, and Donna delena" she nodded towards the back door.

The old lady was giving him nothing so he decided to head where she nodded and try to find this insolent ass for himself. He stepped out into the garden where some more children were playing tag.

"hey! Is there another guy out here?" he yelled over at an older girl. She tilted her head to the side and shrugged. Squalo's head was about to explode.

"he's probably around the same age as me, has a sword?" he spoke as he walked towards her.

She didn't say anything as she thought. Squalo watched her think, impatiently.

"You must be the lady delena?"

She looked up at him suddenly, surprised.

"The old lady told me" he gestured back at the door. "So, you seen anyone by that description?" he asked quickly, pulling on his tie again.

"Uh, no. sorry squalo-san" she smiled down at a little boy as he tugged on her leg.

"You know me?" squalo squeaked out and automatically wished he wasn't visible. She smiled up at him as he frowned over at a tree.

"uh, yes. The captain of varia right?" she smiled and put her hands in her pockets. Squalo frowned at her.

"Where the hell is this guy? I'm supposed to be taking him to Japan today!" he pouted like a child and folded his arms.

"uh, what's his name?" she sat down and looked up at him curiously.

She's cute, he thought and suddenly realised that he didn't know the guy's name.

"are you sure that you're looking in the right place?" she tried to suppress a small grin as she mischievously glanced up at him. Squalo frowned.

"so you do know him?" he lowered his eyebrows in suspicion.

"well, I guess I do" she frowned and laughed.

"What? Look lady, I don't have time for this, and I'm sure that this guy is probably looking for me too so could you just tell me where he is?" he lend down and stared at her menacingly. She put her hands up in front of her in defeat. Squalo smirked as he stood back up.

"of course. But you might have some misconceptions about him" she stood up and looked at him seriously. Squalo's patience finally popped.

"Where is he?" he slowly said each word.

"uh, right here?" she glanced away uncomfortably as squalo actually took in her appearance.

"you?" he almost whispered. She nodded silently and sighed.

"I told the boss that this would happen, but he insisted." She rubbed her neck and walked off. It was only then that he saw the sword strapped across her back.

Squalo looked up at the sky.

"Why are doing this to me?" he frowned at the sun.


End file.
